Quiero explicarlo todo
by Phantom1812
Summary: Tiene que haber una explicación para mi estado de ebriedad. Tiene que haber una explicación para tu distanciamiento. Tiene que haber una forma de explicar mi presencia en tu casa a estas horas, pero eso puede esperar, porque de aquí no me voy hasta que escuches lo que te tengo que decir.


**Saludos a todos.**

 **Es, para mí, una ocasión muy especial siendo la primera vez que regreso a un fandom (si alguien se ha tomado la molestia de echar una mirada en mi perfil, comprobará que mi participación en los fandom se limita a una colaboración y ya). Sin embargo, llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a esta idea como unas pequeñas vacaciones del trabajo. Sin embargo, terminé poniendo más de lo debido en cierta forma y es por eso que espero que la lectura no se les torne pesada.**

 **Quiero dedicar esta historia a mi colega Gozihr Izaro. Pasen por su perfil, tiene un talento extraordinario, y a todos los que amablemente leyeron y comentaron el último relato que publiqué. Ambos, dicho sea de paso, no guardan ninguna conexión.**

 **Y desde ya, como bien sabido es, todos los elementos de este relato (que van más allá del estilo narrativo) son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier crítica, constructiva o destructiva, será agradecida y bien recibida.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir, los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue lamentarlo.

Poca luz se colaba a través de las ventanas, mas bastaba para maldecir el amanecer e instarla a intentar recuperar la posición inicial. Una vez recuperó la conciencia del entorno, hasta el crujir de las cobijas parecía triturarle la cabeza, misma que no cesaba de protestar. Misma que parecía haber incrementado su peso al intentar acomodarla. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, el bramido de su estómago y el desagradable sabor que su boca albergaba no tardaron en recuperar notoriedad, uniéndose al desmadre corporal que la recibía.

A esas alturas, el padecer la llevaba a lamentar todo, desde el despertar hasta el solo hecho de haber sobrevivido al parto. Sin embargo, consiguió reunir el valor necesario para abrir los ojos del todo y sobreponerse a los débiles y aciagos destellos solares. Incluso el entorno parecía jugar en su contra, incapaz de recuperar la debida estabilidad… por supuesto, los anteojos, ¿cómo siquiera había concebido la posibilidad de haberse ido a la cama con ellos puestos? Pero qué decía… después de semejante retorno al mundo de los vivos, apenas recuperando el dominio sobre su propio nombre en medio de la bruma, ¿qué esperaba? Tenía suerte de hallarse en una pieza…

¿Y desde cuándo despertar constituía semejante suplicio en primer lugar? Tardaría en hallar la respuesta. Tal contundencia parecía albergar el malestar general que incluso su curiosidad natural parecía incapaz de resistir su avance. Daba igual. Lo que haga falta, logró articular su maltrecha mente. Sólo que no contaba que en tales circunstancias, un atisbo de claridad hiciera acto de presencia para permitirle reparar en un detalle particular…

Podía hallarse despojada de sus anteojos. Sumida incluso en el infierno en la Tierra, desprovista de su agudeza usual. Y sin embargo, podía jurar que ése no era el techo que contemplaba cada mañana. Una certeza que bastó para lograr sobreponerse al parcial derrumbe de su cabeza, misma que levantó para contemplar el sitio en el que se hallaba.

Una habitación convencional, como supuso. Una cama sobre la que se hallaba. Un biombo a su lado parecía dividirla. Un escritorio a unos pasos de distancia, misma que parecía incrementarse a ratos si no pestañeaba con la debida frecuencia. Nada fuera de lo extraordinario salvo que no la reconocía como propia.

Por un breve instante, lamentó que el malestar perdiera, para ella, todo el interés. ¿Adónde había ido a parar?¿Y desde cuándo la recapitulación de sus pasos recientes parecía una labor titánica?

Con la misma rapidez con que surgieron sus temores más aciagos, éstos se esfumaron en cuanto comprobó que lo único que le faltaba del vestuario eran los zapatos, mismos que descansaban de cualquier manera junto a la mesita de noche. Misma sobre la cual se hallaba un vaso con agua y una caja de lo que identificó como pastillas antiácido efervescente, presencia que no tardó en agradecer. Más allá de la promesa tácita de deshacerse prontamente del malestar, al menos tenía algo en lo cual concentrar los restrojos recién recuperados de atención.

Por supuesto, el proceso fue expedito, veloz. No bastaría para distraerla del todo, sin tardar en tomar el relevo la nota en que reparó tras tragar la mezcla. Un par de escuetas líneas garabateadas con rapidez y que, a pesar de las dificultades, no tardó en descifrar:

 _En caso de que lo necesites. Tranquila, hoy es sábado, tómate tu tiempo para recuperarte_

 _Hiro_

Un gesto caballeroso que, en otras circunstancias, habría valorado y que, sin embargo, terminó de confirmar la rotundidad de la loza que aplastó su razonamiento y el poco aplomo que había sido capaz de reunir, percibiendo el calor que se posaba sobre sus mejillas y que, sin lugar a dudas, había alterado su color.

Por supuesto. El dolor de cabeza. Dormir vestida y con el cabello revuelto. El aliento desagradable. El malestar estomacal. El antiácido. La confusión mental… sí, tenía sentido, demasiado quizá, pero… ¿Borracha? ¿Ella? ¿Cómo si acaso aquello era posible? ¿Cómo si la cosa más fuerte por ella bebida había sido un miserable sorbo de cerveza previo a un experimento en que hizo uso de la misma bebida? ¿Cómo si ese mismo sorbo le había desagradado lo suficiente como para prometerse no volver a acercarlo a sus labios?

Y suponiendo… sólo suponiendo que existiera la remota… remotísima posibilidad de que rompiera su propia promesa… ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar a la casa de Hiro?

Hiro… el solo nombre bastó para que las náuseas contenidas a duras penas recobraran un brío insólito al tiempo que el calor en sus mejillas se disparaba un par de respetables grados.

Si acaso todo lo anterior tenía algo de cierto… significaba… ¿Significaba que Hiro la había visto así?

Sabía que no era su cama, sin embargo no pudo evitar hundirse en ella deseando que las cobijas, y por qué no albergar la mínima esperanza, la tierra misma se la tragara, no obstante ser incapaz de creer algo así de su propia persona a pesar de que las pruebas sólo confirmaban la peor de las teorías. Unas teorías que se difuminaron en parte cuando entró en contacto con el débil olor que conservaba la almohada. Una esencia leve, levísima, que no tardó en reconocer, prueba de que volvía a tener cierto control sobre su memoria.

Si acaso persistían las dudas… si acaso aquello era posible… ahí tenía una prueba fehaciente de su presencia, permitiéndose la primera sonrisa, por pequeña que fuera, desde el despertar. Sí… sí era su almohada… sí era su cama… sí, ése era su olor. De loción, colonia, daba igual. El que apreciaba más concentrado cuando lo abrazaba… cuando lo conseguía… misma acción que le parecía lejana, una lejanía de la que no podía responsabilizar a las lagunas mentales, las últimas abarcaban apenas una parte del día anterior… una parte crucial, por supuesto, pero… el distanciamiento tenía una data mayor…

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, en la cama del chico, en su habitación… la que compartiera con su hermano, mismo cuya memoria parecía respetar escrupulosamente, siendo prueba de ello la silueta de la cama vecina que se dibujaba sobre la superficie del biombo, cuidadosamente hecha… en la encarnación misma de la intimidad del chico tan lejano, sin importar que su presencia y esos pequeños gestos que aguardaban en la mesita de noche dijeran lo contrario.

Lo habría hecho por cualquiera, se dijo con amargura, recobrando con nitidez recuerdos más accesibles, imágenes más recientes que mostraban al muchacho acompañado de… demonios, sí, ella… un enfado tan familiar que no tardó en cuestionarse cómo no había reparado antes en su ausencia… como fuera, poco y nada añoró el alivio, el recuerdo de la muchacha bastó para disipar parte de las molestias, mas no bastaría para tenerle mayor estima.

Porque se trataba de una estudiante… una chica nueva, sí… eso o jamás había reparado en su presencia, daba igual. ¿Y cómo demonios se llamaba? Hiro se lo mencionó una vez, cuando la vio en su laboratorio… sí, lo hizo, mas ella no prestó mayor atención. Porque demasiado ocupada se hallaba aparentando naturalidad mientras intentaba procesar la presencia misma… el que estuviera en ese espacio… con Hiro… haciéndolo… ¿Haciéndolo reír? De hecho, si se detenía a pensarlo, jamás lo había visto tan relajado, ni siquiera con los chicos… no, con los chicos era una historia distinta, pero daba igual. Con Gogo… tampoco es que pareciera relajado cuando se encontraba con ella, pero la velocista solía generar tales reacciones en mucha gente, el chico no tenía por qué ser la excepción… pero no la evitaba, como sí hacía con…

Y llegaba de golpe esa chica. Que nada tenía que ver con el grupo. Que según Hiro, estaba ahí para ayudarla con algunos deberes de Química… Química, por Dios, cuando era sabido por muchos que esa asignatura no figuraba entre los puntos fuertes del precoz genio. Una chica que tomaba asiento en la silla del chico como si tal cosa, saltando a la vista sus estúpidos intentos de maquillar esa cara de mosca muerta, dirigiéndole una mirada de suficiencia… como si bastara con echarle una ojeada a su expresión para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza…

Pero será sólo hoy, se consoló al tiempo que se retiraba del laboratorio del muchacho. Esa excusa no pasará de hoy.

Sin embargo, la había subestimado. Porque si no se trataba de Química, atacaba otros flancos que sí figuraban dentro de las fortalezas del chico, las cuales no eran pocas, justificando así que demandara su tiempo, que se presentara ante él… que no se le viera en los almuerzos… que volviera a pisar el laboratorio… que el muchacho declinara más de un ofrecimiento por priorizarla… que el mismo relajo que apreciara en él la primera vez pareciera adherido a sus facciones, a su conducta… que incluso lo sorprendiera tarareando alguna canción mientras trabajaba… ¿Cuándo había sucedido algo como eso?

Por supuesto, tales cambios en la conducta del chico no pasaron desapercibidos para ninguno de los integrantes del grupo, blandiendo cada cual su postura.

Fred, por un lado, parecía el más entusiasmado con el cambio del chico, más que nada porque parecía ser un material casi infinito de bromas que Hiro recibía con una sonrisa avergonzada y que instaban a la química a morderse la lengua, apretar dientes y puños… lo que fuera con tal de no agarrar a la mascota por la nariz, por el cabello, por donde fuera que más le doliera y que lo instara a cerrar la boca.

Wasabi, por su parte, parecía más moderado, más empeñado en responder al cuestionamiento de qué haría o diría Tadashi, el difunto hermano del chico, en tal situación. Una idea que a HoneyLemon, por alguna razón, no le pareció sensata en lo absoluto, irritándole que, por más conciliador que fuera su, a ratos, obsesivo compañero, no lo instara a poner un freno a toda la situación de una vez.

Gogo, entretanto, parecía un poco más cercana a su punto de vista. Por supuesto, de ella no esperaba demasiado. Sí parecía desagradarle esa aparecida, limitándose apenas a asentir con la cabeza a modo de saludo cada vez que la veía, para variar, junto a embargo, las veces que tocaron el tema se limitó a decir, lacónica como ella sola, que cuanto decidiera el chico lo respetaría.

Y en cuanto a ella misma, ¿qué? Tenía conciencia de su propia molestia, mas no que la misma pareciera tan evidente para el resto del grupo, estando Fred lo bastante loco como para atreverse a preguntarle acerca de su estado de ánimo antes de llevarse tal mirada que bastó para que el resto del cuestionamiento muriera antes de escapar de su garganta. Wasabi, en cambio, parecía olfatear el peligro a kilómetros, manteniendo las prudenciales distancias. Gogo era un cuento aparte, siempre lo sería, sin dar mayores señales de las necesarias, siendo evidente, no obstante, su disimulada preocupación.

Tampoco para ella misma pasaban desapercibidos sus propios cambios. Más allá del reflejo de las mañanas, le costaba hallar el grado de concentración necesario para concretar los proyectos que no hacían más que acumularse en la mesa de trabajo, tachando fórmulas, rompiendo borradores, sin experimentar el usual entusiasmo fruto del hallazgo de una esquiva respuesta. Su mente, en cambio, vagaba tras las irritantes preguntas que giraban en torno a la irritante imagen de esa aparecida, siendo esos días desagradables. A su manera, sin embargo, eran peores los días, cada día mayores, en que no sólo sus interrogantes, también sus pensamientos más inverosímiles tenían como centro de gravedad al genio precoz.

Sólo cuando el chico aparecía en el laboratorio, era consciente de la tensión que engarrotaba sus músculos o de la sequedad de su garganta. Sólo cuando él aparecía identificaba la confusión de su mente. Pero también respiraba. Respiraba tranquila al verlo aparecer, intercambiando un saludo, sin importar cuánta distancia pudiera separarlos, él estaba ahí. Y volvía a respirar, esta vez con alegría, cuando mostraba cierto interés por las actividades del día, por el nuevo proyecto que pudiera mantenerla ocupada. Y la alegría nerviosa se afianzaba cuando él prestaba atención a sus explicaciones…

Y todo se iba al cuerno cuando uno de los chicos los interrumpía. Todo lo logrado caía en la fosa más profunda cuando se tomaban su tiempo por asalto. Y los restos se hundían un poco más cuando esa aparecida hacía acto de presencia en la conversación, a través de una inocente pregunta, siendo de Fred la autoría en la mayoría de los casos. Y alguien bailaba sobre su tumba cuando el chico no tardaba en responder, sin disimular su entusiasmo, ajeno a la desolación que causaba.

Cada día un poco más hundida. Cada día, un poco más desesperada, incapaz de entender la causa. De creer que del muchacho dependiera su bienestar… de creer que, después de la impresión inicial, las cosas no hubieran cambiado en lo más mínimo…

Pero tal parecía que alguien no tenía suficiente con el grado de ensañamiento.

Sí, lo recordaba bien. Era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba del día anterior. Un puñado de imágenes dotadas de dolorosa nitidez. Desde ella misma ocupada en la más extravagante de sus investigaciones, el paso de un huevo cocido al estado previo, hasta el eco de unos sutiles pasos a su espalda seguidos de cerca por una voz…

−HoneyLemon, ¿tienes un momento?

Por supuesto que lo tenía, mas la muchacha procuró disimular la inmediata disposición aparentando la tranquilidad de la careció en cuanto percibió su presencia. Ahí estaba el chico, con sus quince años recién cumplidos, las manos en los bolsillos y algo cohibido. Supuestamente a su edad los cambios físicos se disparaban, mas a ella le seguía pareciendo el mismo chico que se presentó acompañado de su hermano, tal vez con unos cuantos centímetros de ventaja con respecto a la imagen previa, sin bastar para despegarlo de la imagen inicial.

−Siempre si se trata de ti –la química no tuvo tiempo de reparar en la comprometedora frase, siendo un alivio que el chico tampoco lo hiciera.

−Es que… necesito tu ayuda y… no sabía a quién recurrir… es decir, podría haber acudido a tía Cass, pero temo… temo que exagere… y Gogo… ella no parece muy interesada y… no quería… bueno, si tú no quieres…

−Hiro –interrumpió la joven al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa cordial, la primera que esbozaba en algún tiempo, tornándola consciente de la rigidez de su cara–. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… siempre que sea legal.

−¿Las peleas me seguirán por siempre? –Soltó el muchacho con cierto fastidio, una postura que le provocó a la química una risita que sus pulmones las extrañaban, recibiéndola con gratitud.

−Lo siento, no quise molestarte –se disculpó ella, sin perder la sonrisa –tú dirás qué puedo hacer.

−Necesito… necesito que me des… que me des algunos consejos –aquello no bastaba, percibiendo el chico la curiosidad en el rostro de la química que lo instó a completar la solicitud–. Hoy… hoy tengo una cita y… me gustaría saber… qué debo hacer… siendo… siendo la primera vez… la primera vez que hago esto…

Cuanto pudiera haber dicho el chico después de eso no llegó a sus oídos, siendo reemplazado por el constante zumbido de su cerebro sumido en el estupor. Una cita… su primera cita… una cita con esa aparecida, esa mosca muerta cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba, pero que no necesitaba para desearle todos los males de todos los infiernos existentes… para detestarla… para envidiarla… ¿Detestarla? ¿Envidiarla? ¿A eso había llegado?

No supo cuándo dejó de hablar Hiro, mas comprendió a través de su expresión que seguía sin percibir nada, aguardando en cambio una respuesta… una prueba, la que fuera, que confirmara que confiar en la química había sido una buena decisión… confiaba en ella, demonios, ¿cómo lo iba a decepcionar?

−No… no creo que pueda… no creo que pueda aconsejarte en eso, Hiro –se oyó decir HoneyLemon, sorprendiéndole la entereza encerrada en esas palabras pronunciadas a duras penas.

−Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir? –Más que decepcionado, el chico parecía desconcertado. Seguía sin notar nada… seguía ella descubriendo sus propias dotes actorales.

−Quiero… quiero decir que si esa chica… aceptó salir contigo…

−De hecho… fue ella la que me invitó –no hubo lugar a dudas. De haber sujetado un vaso en ese preciso instante, éste habría cedido ante su súbita fuerza con la misma facilidad que una ramita seca, imaginando quizás el cuello o algún hueso de esa… esa…

−Con mayor razón, Hiro, no tienes que hacer nada para impresionarla, lo has hecho siendo quien eres, no podría esperar menos de ti.

−Pero…

−Claro que… nunca sobran los pequeños detalles, esos… gestos que la hagan sentir afortunada… de haberte escogido… de que hayas aceptado… como rosas… o chocolates…

−HoneyLemon, ¿estás bien?

Sólo cuando Hiro la interrumpió, la chica se percató de la debilidad de su voz, de su dificultosa pronunciación… incluso del ardor en sus ojos, pero dudaba que él pudiera percibir eso último, más si en ningún momento había perdido la sonrisa, debilitándose por brevísimos instantes, haciendo un último esfuerzo por reforzarla…

−Sólo… me emociona comprobar… que has crecido tanto… que no puedo evitar pensar… lo mucho que se alegraría Tadashi… de verte así… a punto de ir… de ir a tu primera cita.

No se acercaba ni mucho menos a su verdadero sentir, pero bastó para tranquilizar en parte al muchacho, mismo que incluso pareció un tanto conmovido por las palabras de la joven. Demasiadas pérdidas en tan pocos años de vida. Demasiadas vivencias… de algún modo tenían que hacerse notar. Eso admiraba de él más que ninguna otra cosa. Esa fortaleza. Esa entereza. La imagen de un joven de pie a pesar de todo. El mismo que agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa tras un breve abrazo, el primero que le diera por iniciativa propia… mismo que se le antojó efímero, casi inexistente si lo comparaba con las veces en que ella lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, pasando por alto la incomodidad que de él emanaba.

Y después de ese abrazo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué más salvo ella sola en ese laboratorio inmenso? ¿Qué más salvo ella misma con el dolor de cabeza y las lagunas mentales?

Un minuto de silencio. Dos. Tres. Con la cabeza en la almohada amortiguando las molestias, los minutos en su contra a pesar de la placidez y las sombras parecieron adquirir mayor nitidez.

Sí, ahí estaba… la imagen de Gogo irrumpiendo en las instalaciones, obligándola su súbita aparición a secarse las lágrimas con rapidez, dudando que su semblante convenciera a nadie, sin que su amiga le diera importancia a nada salvo al hecho de que… de que necesitaba salir de ahí y despejarse como los otros, aunque fuera esa noche, qué tan malo podía ser…

Bien, al menos tenía en sus manos el punto de partida. Pero su estado de ánimo… ¿Cómo le había permitido hundirse hasta tales extremos?

Los recuerdos, en un comienzo, no distaban de brumosas apariciones. No obstante, la esporádica solidez adquirida llenaba gradualmente los vacíos, viéndose HoneyLemon con un vaso que vació dando sorbos cortos, siendo tachada de aburrida por su amiga. Y ya más que cansada de perder, de que se burlaran en su cara y de tantas cosas, accedió a beber un segundo vaso de lo que fuera, hasta sabía bien, jugo de naranja con algo más si no se equivocaba. Dos vasos que bastaron para achisparla, para tolerar mejor las imágenes de los sucesos más recientes y del día anterior y de toda la jodida semana transcurrida, riendo con su amiga, riendo entre lágrimas y brindando tras el tercero por Wasabi y su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, por Fred y su fanatismo por lo absurdo… por ese loco imprudente de Tadashi… por la desgraciada ésa cuyo nombre no recordaba ninguna a esas alturas que se había llevado a Hiro… por Baymax, ya que estaban, por estar siempre al lado de Hiro… por Hiroy las ideas que los llevaron a ser héroes… por Hiro y su liderazgo tácito, aunque ninguna recordara ya qué carajos significaba tácito… por Hiro y su maldita ceguera… por Hiro y sus robots de combate inacabados… por Hiro y su talento, su dedicación, su infancia dura y su juventud accidentada… por Hiro y la felicidad que merecía… la felicidad que merecía y que tanto le molestaba a la química…

Al final, ya los tragos guardaban cierto regusto amargo, sin saber la química por qué el mundo parecía bailar alrededor o por qué, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, todo parecía traer a su atolondrada cabeza una cualidad de Hiro y un motivo más para odiar a todos los mencionados en sus brindis… tampoco había bebido tanto, de eso sí estaba segura. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, ni siquiera lo habría considerado. Pero qué tanto daño podía hacer dos… bueno, tres… ¿O había bebido cuatro? Cuatro o cinco vasos, con su escasa resistencia… sin contar el grado alcohólico de la bebida… ¿Qué más se podía esperar?

Gogo, por su parte, parecía más entera. Ya fuera a causa de la hipotética resistencia o del supuesto menor consumo, se las arregló para levantarla de su asiento llegada la hora, dándole la razón a todos los disparates por la química soltados y arrastrándola a la salida, sumiéndola en tal torbellino de colores y velocidad que cuando salió a flote, HoneyLemon se vio frente a una fachada por ella bien conocida, sin mayor compañía que su propio hálito, incapaz de recordar el camino que la había llevado hasta ese punto y de resistirse al impulso que se perfilaría a la mañana siguiente como la más estrafalaria idea por ella concebida.

Milagrosamente, los golpes no alertaron a los vecinos. Sólo una luz se encendió, la que esperaba, y una puerta se abrió, frente a la cual se hallaba, recibiéndola en el umbral la imagen que la acompañó desde el inicio de esa jornada de inusual desenfreno sin él saberlo, el muchacho en pijama que al contemplarla, apenas si fue capaz de sobreponerse al estupor, un cuadro que a la muchacha, a la par de adorable, le pareció muy divertido.

−Honey… ¿HoneyLemon?

−HoooooooolaHiiiiiiro… ¿Me extrañassssste? –Y como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, sus propias palabras arrastradas sumaron hilaridad a la situación, siéndole imposible contener una carcajada que alarmó al aludido.

−Baja… baja la voz, despertarás a mi tía…

−Ahhhh, sssí, ¿cómo essstá tía Casss?

−Bien, bien, pero… tú… tú… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

−¿No essss obvio? Tenía… tenía ganasss de verrrte –de haber poseído algo más de claridad, la muchacha habría percibido un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

−Pero… pero… a esta hora… no…

−¿No me vasss a invitarrr a passsarrr?

Si iba a responder o no, a la joven poco le importó a la hora de dar un paso al interior de la vivienda, soltando de paso el umbral del cual se sujetaba y comprobando cuánto le pesaba la ausencia de su amiga a la hora de mantener cierta estabilidad. Sólo comprendió lo cerca que estuvo de golpearse toda la cara contra el piso (armando de pasada un escándalo mayor) cuando los brazos del muchacho la atraparon en pleno trayecto, sosteniéndola lo mejor que le permitía la considerable diferencia de proporciones. Un grado de cercanía que le permitía apreciar el bendito aroma de esa jodida loción en la que acababa de reparar, a pesar del embotamiento, percatándose de lo mucho que ésta le agradaba.

−Graciasssss… mi héroe –soltó la joven risueña, sintiendo cómo su peso y estabilidad descansaban en el pobre e involuntario anfitrión, quien como pudo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, la condujo al sillón más cercano, dejándola caer con la escasa delicadeza que el penoso proceso le permitió reunir, un esfuerzo que no pasó desapercibido para la muchacha, constituyendo una dolorosa loza de claridad–. Hiiiiiiiiiiro…

−Honey…

−¿Pessssso mucho?

−Q… ¿Qué?

−¿Acasssoesssstoy gorda? –Absurdo o no, no fue impedimento para que la química sintiera cómo un firme nudo le rodeaba la garganta.

−¡No! –Saltó el muchacho, percibiendo en el rostro de la recién llegada los alarmantes cambios de expresión que nada bueno auguraban–. No, no es eso… es que… llevarte descalzo… podía resbalar… y… eres… estás… estás muy bien así, pero… la gravedad… consecuencias de física, pero… pero…

−Hiiiiiro…

−S… ¿Sí?

−¿Ssssabíasss que… te vesssss tierno cuando te sssonrojasss?

Falta no hacía que la muchacha lo dijera para que Hiro percibiera la reacción de su cuerpo, el calor era evidente, la sequedad en la garganta acentuaba la impresión inicial, tornando compleja la labor de procesar aquella irrupción, un cuadro tan disparatado, tan inverosímil que despertar fue lo primero que imploró a quienquiera que oyera primero la plegaria, fuera Tadashi, sus padres, Dios, Alá, Buda o la amplia gama hinduista y de santos habidos y por haber. Mas al pasar la prueba del pellizco y comprobar que HoneyLemon seguía en el mismo sillón, sentada de cualquier manera, a todas luces con unos cuantos tragos de más… ella, por todos los… ¿HoneyLemon? ¿Tragos? La combinación no cuadraba y sin embargo, ante sus ojos se hallaba el resultado. La muchacha con la mirada desenfocada, las mejillas sonrojadas, falta de fuerzas, palabras arrastradas… tan jodidamente hermosa como el primer maldito día, aquel en que su hermano se la presentara… soltando retazos de frases que ni en sueños se atrevió a concebir…

−HoneyLemon… cómo… cómo llegaste… es decir…

−¿Acassso no te… da gusssto verme? –Ay no, ahí aparecía otro cambio, tan peligrosamente cercana al llanto…

−¡No! Es… es sólo que…

−Intenté… intenté llamarte –soltó la chica con una súbita sonrisa–, pero… no… no contestabas…

−Porque estaba durmiendo, apago el celular todas las noches…

−Bueno… habría… hip… venido de todossssmodosss –confesó ella sin dejar de sonreír–No ess lo missmo… escucharte que verte… que sssaberte cerca… de mí…

Quizá fuera lo más cercano al más desquiciado y ansiado de todos sus sueños y sin embargo, Hiro no podía evitar sentir que nada tenía sentido, que nada tenía que ser como acontecía. Casi creyó percibir una gota de sudor frío deslizarse desde lo alto de su frente hasta perderse entre su camiseta tras el salto mortal desde el mentón. Le faltaba saliva que tragar, calor en las manos, sensibilidad en el cuerpo en general, palabras que articular y una explicación, una maldita explicación, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Además, ¿no resultaba ya bastante reto afrontarla a diario en la universidad como para llevar el mismo al único lugar en el mundo en el que se sentía protegido de ella y todo cuanto significaba? ¿No existía acaso una población lo bastante amplia como para equilibrar los castigos divinos?

−Hiiiiiro… −Ahí estaba esa voz, llamándolo desde lo que parecía un kilómetro.

−S… ¿Sí?

−¿Me tienesss miedo? –No habría sido tan difícil asimilar la pregunta de no haber parpadeado la muchacha al hacerla.

−Q… ¿Qué? Ah… no… no, es…

−Entoncess… ¿Por qué… no te acercass un poco? –No pudo evitar el aludido preguntarse al oírla de dónde había salido tal cantidad de saliva tragada, produciendo aquel estridente eco.

−Es… es… que… iba… iba a buscar algo… algo para ti, sí, para… para que te sientas mejor y…

−Yo… me sssientomuuuy bien, sólo… necesssito… que te acerques… ¿Ssssí?

Tal vez fuera la suma de factores la que determinó el resultado obtenido, desde la pregunta en sí misma pasando por la mirada que la joven le dedicara, otro de esos alarmantes cambios de humor que amenazaban con romper el halo de quietud que mantenía a su pobre ti dormida… como si no ansiara acercarse… como si no lo hubiera ansiado desde el maldito comienzo… claro que algo de cierto tenía su explicación, necesitaba estabilizarla de alguna manera, mas si se iba así, sin más… ¿Adónde la llevaría ese estado de ánimo suyo? Mejor no averiguarlo y apelar al término medio, aunque fuera acercarse un poco, lo suficiente para tocar su brazo y transmitirle tranquilidad, aunque a través del gesto diera la impresión de que intentaba calmar a una bestia peligrosa…

Por supuesto, la había subestimado, a ella y esa perspicacia que detectó su reticencia, aprovechando que su mano se hallaba cerca para asirla y jalarla, llevándolo a perder el balance, aterrizando junto a ella de tal modo que su cabeza fue recibida por la mano libre de la joven, acunándola junto a su pecho, acariciando incluso un par de mechones sueltos con toda tranquilidad, ajena al estupor del muchacho que sólo atinaba a preguntarse si acaso aquella locura no podía empeorar, permaneciendo en esa posición lo que le parecía una eternidad tras otra, envueltos en un espeso silencio que sólo se vio roto cuando escuchó a la joven tararear con placidez.

Ojalá fuera un sueño, se decía Hiro con amargura, acostumbrado como estaba a relacionar a la muchacha con lo imposible; un sueño, sí, o lo que fuera que le garantizara que lo olvidaría a la mañana siguiente. Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener enganchado el aroma de la chica o la sensación de esos delgados brazos rodeándolo con tal delicadeza que, de no haberse hallado sumido a tal grado en la confusión y en la rabia, de buena gana se habría dejado llevar por esa placidez, por ese tentador descanso… por esa embriagadora cercanía…

−Mi niño…

Tan grande le pareció el vacío en sus entrañas… tan grande el dolor físico provocado por esas palabras… tan estúpido se sintió al escucharlas como al acudir a ella en busca de consejos… qué va, de una excusa, la que fuera, que lo llevara a desistir de la absurda idea de echar mano de cualquier método, el que fuera que estuviera a su alcance, con tal de desligarse de una buena vez de todo lo que esa altísima química representaba para él… de liberarse… de sentir que después de ella habría un nuevo amanecer y otro y otro… y todos los que hicieran falta con tal de olvidarla…

−Te echo de menos…

No… no, él sí la echaba de menos… cada día, tan cerca y tan lejos… saliéndole ella con tamaño disparate, aferrándolo contra su delgada figura… evocando otra imagen, maldita sea… si ni siquiera se parecían e incluso con unos años más, dudaba que el parecido fuera más allá del mínimo lógico, sin ser suficiente para ser exaltado por la nostalgia de la pérdida. Si ni siquiera su tía intentaba hallar en él rasgos en común… ¿Por qué demonios la química tenía que hacerlo?

−Mi niñito…

Sí… un niño… un niño y nada más… cuando creía que no podía humillarlo más soltando esas emocionadas lágrimas al acudir a ella… venía a reforzar la postura que se decidiera a abrazar con tanto dolor… aunque la distancia no parecía bastar a diario… aunque sin importar cuántas veces lo intentara, mientras ella circulara en el mismo espacio tiempo, en la misma realidad, el muchacho jamás pudiera seguir adelante… ser libre…

−Te quiero… mi niñito…

Bastante daño hacía diciéndolo como para subrayar tales palabras con un abrazo de mayor intensidad, la que le permitía su debilidad, mismo gesto del que se liberó como pudo, con toda la sutileza que fue capaz de reunir, luchando a toda costa por evadir su mirada, por no encontrarse, creía, con esa dolorosa, casi burlesca, emoción maternal que la embargaba, que impulsaba ese gesto… que impulsaba todo ese jodido actuar… que venía a confirmar todas y cada una de sus suposiciones…

−HoneyLemon… lo mejor será que descanses –soltó el muchacho ya de pie, mirando hacia las escaleras.

−Hiro…

−Ven, te llevo… te llevo a la cama –acto seguido, el precoz genio se agachó un poco, sabía que tampoco hacía falta demasiado, ella sabría rodearle desde atrás el cuello con los brazos, instándolo a asir con firmeza las larguísimas piernas y soportar el peso tras la incómoda pausa que empleó la chica en decidirse.

Lamentó haber dejado a Baymax en la universidad, habría vuelto más sencilla la penosa labor de subirla peldaño a peldaño, mantener el equilibrio, arribar a su habitación con el mayor sigilo que le permitía la situación y dejar caer la larguísima figura de la muchacha sobre su cama. La de Tadashi no la tocaba de ninguna manera aunque, supuso irónico, dudaba que a él le molestara mayormente. Como fuera, ya se hallaba sobre el colchón, no tenía fuerzas para volver a levantarla, aunque fuera un trecho menor el que tuviera que recorrer. Le dolía cada músculo y el vacío… el vacío casi parecía tangible…

−No…

Apenas fue un susurro, insólita su aparición si la comparaba con la falta de discreción precedente. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, esa solitaria palabra al tiempo que esa mano se posaba sobre la del muchacho y la asía con firmeza, habiendo adivinado sus intenciones de marcharse ni bien le hubo quitado aquellas absurdas e innecesarias plataformas que llevaba por zapatos y cubierto con unas mantas. Una mano que lo instó a mirarla, a encontrarse de lleno con esa mirada vidriosa… con las primeras lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de esos ojos… esos benditos ojos…

−No… me dejes… sola…

Al oírla lo supo. Supo de su cansancio. Bastante como para reprocharle nada. Bastante como para enfadarle más nada a esas alturas. Bastante como para pasar por alto su dolor, tenerlo en cuenta constituía una labor para la cual carecía de fuerzas. Bastante como para instarlo a tomar esa mano y llevarla al regazo de la muchacha, pasando por alto su mirada incluso cuando le quitó los anteojos y los dejó en la mesita de noche… bastante cansancio como para comprender el absurdo de la lucha y la crueldad tras ese gesto…

Sola… con algo de alcohol en la sangre, hasta las minucias más absurdas parecían magnificadas, al igual que los afectos, bien lo sabía él. La muchacha carecía del hábito. Quizás en la cama se había vuelto súbitamente consciente del malestar que la aquejaba, constituyendo el chico la única certeza a la que valía la pena aferrarse a kilómetros a la redonda… la única certeza familiar… el ancla a la realidad que debía de desdibujarse a causa del mareo…

Sola… claro… con el alcohol en la sangre, despojada de ciertos límites, con los malos recuerdos, los malestares, un asalto… sola… claro… pero ni la mitad de solo que él se sentía… ni la mitad de solo que lo hacía sentir a diario, con cada gesto maternal… deteniéndolo en la infancia… asumiendo un rol que no le correspondía…

−Descansa HoneyLemon, descansa.

Si la muchacha obedeció de inmediato o no, no tuvo constancia de ello. Tampoco le importaba… tampoco quería que le importara, no, aunque dejar el antiácido junto a ella dijera lo contrario. Aunque hubiera una cama disponible… aunque fuera la de su hermano… aunque fuera lo que fuera, no quería saberse tan cerca de ella, aunque mediara entre ambos un trecho que recorrer. Algo le decía que su perfume inundaría cualquier estancia, con algo de suerte no habría acabado adherido en el sillón, ya se encargaría a la mañana siguiente de cambiar las sábanas. Ya vería a la mañana siguiente qué haría, el amanecer estaba próximo, pero a él no le importaba. A esas alturas, poca importancia podía tener nada salvo dejar caer la cabeza sobre lo que fuera y olvidar el mundo durante un par de horas de ser posible, esperando… rezando porque la química no invadiera el último reducto de intimidad que le quedaba…

Pero que hasta el placer onírico le fuera arrebatado… que incluso en medio de la bruma del sueño percibiera ese maldito perfume, esa escurridiza esencia sin nombre al tiempo… al tiempo que algo se deslizaba sobre su mejilla… algo de una suavidad… algo que le devolvía fragmentos considerables de realidad, decidiendo apretar los párpados en un vano intento de volver a hundirse, de desaparecer… hasta que la sensación pareció ampliar su campo de acción, abarcando toda la mejilla con delicadeza… percibiendo en la lejanía un débil llamado… un llamado que adquirió la debida solidez para hacerse notar, resultándole imposible ignorarlo por mucho más…

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue lamentarlo.

Ahí estaba ella. Arrodillada junto al sillón que servía de improvisada cama con una mano sobre su mejilla. Apenas respirando, si bien estaba seguro de haberla oído. Los ojos sobre él, ligeramente irritados. Una pequeña sonrisa. Desarreglada, por supuesto. Cómo le iba a quitar la ropa, aunque fuera necesario, si ya quitarle las innecesarias plataformas había constituido un desafío de aquellos. El cabello acomodado a duras penas, algunas prendas torcidas, buenas parte del maquillaje corrido… y el perfume ahí… el maldito perfume… ¿Había sido eso lo primero que llamara su atención? ¿O que le besara las mejillas ni bien fueron presentados? ¿O todo ella? ¿Qué importancia podía tener ya, acorralado como estaba?

−Honey… despertaste…

−Eso parece –respondió la chica, manteniendo la tímida sonrisa.

−Cómo… ¿Cómo te sientes? –Fue al levantarse que comprobó cuán adolorido tenía el cuerpo. No quería ni imaginar el grado de tensión albergado.

−Creo… creo que bien… es decir… es decir, más allá del mareo…

−Entiendo, era de suponerse –lejos ya la mano de su mejilla, habiendo recuperado la distancia, por pequeña que ésta fuera, la tensión en el ambiente se hizo patente. Supuso, a juzgar por la expresión de la chica, que intentaría explicarse. Y no se equivocaba.

−Hiro… sobre anoche…

−No te preocupes, HoneyLemon, no pasa nada –sentado a medias en ese sillón, frente a ella, supo que la actuación no se le daba del todo mal. De hecho, se habría creído sus propias palabras si el vacío no hubiera crecido al despertar–. Anoche… no pasó nada… bueno, me sorprendió tu llegada, pero no pasó nada que…

−Sabes que no fue así.

Poco tardó la chica en arrepentirse de interrumpir al chico de ese modo, mas al oírlo hablar de esa manera le fue imposible contener el impulso, tardando poco en diluirse el arrepentimiento, lo necesario para asimilar la expresión desconcertada de Hiro, mismo que permaneció con la palabra en la boca, intimidado quizá por la rotundidad con que negó cuanto pudiera haber pasado por su mente.

−Estaba… estaba ebria, lo sé y puede… puede que aparecer… puede que aparecer en tu casa a esa hora no fuera lo correcto, pero…

−HoneyLemon, no hace falta…

−¿Quieres callarte y dejarme terminar lo que tengo que decir?

A ella misma le sorprendió su propia agresividad, reflejada en el desconcierto del muchacho que parecía ir en aumento. ¿Quedaría algo de embriaguez en su organismo? Y de ser así, ¿bastaría para justificar semejante exabrupto? Puede que fuera el alcohol, sí, pero ella misma lo sabía y a esas alturas, carecía de sentido el temor a reconocer su propia frustración, su propia rabia… la misma que la llevó a esa inusual noche de desenfreno… la misma que la llevó a buscarlo a esa insólita hora, aunque no recordara con exactitud cómo diablos había aparecido ante su puerta… la misma que se mezcló con su pena al recordar la distancia que se acentuó esa noche, la molestia que parecía manar del joven, el rechazo… la misma rabia, la misma frustración que se desató una vez más al comprobar que Hiro parecía dispuesto, una vez más, a restarle importancia a cuanto pudiera decir… a sus sentimientos… al herido reflejo de su alma…

La misma rabia, la misma frustración que la llevó a ahorrarse las disculpas y a continuar el avance.

−Sé… sé lo que hice anoche, lo recuerdo –como era de esperar, aquello no podía dejarlo indiferente al muchacho. Sin embargo, más allá de la súbita palidez, nada en él lo puso en evidencia.

−Entonces habrás notado que no hay nada a lo que se le deba dar mayor importancia.

¿Cómo alcanzaba tales cotas de indiferencia? ¿Constituía mayor dificultad para él de la misma forma que lo era para ella contener las lágrimas o el esfuerzo era mínimo en comparación? A punto estuvo de arrancarse una gota de sangre al morderse los labios… a punto estuvo de ceder ante el nudo en la garganta… hasta de golpearlo… ¿Cuándo habría sido capaz de considerar la última posibilidad?

−Era yo la que estaba ebria anoche… ¿Y eres tú el que no entiende? Sé que estuviste… sé que me oíste… sé que sabes lo que dije –la desesperación comenzaba a ganar terreno, de otra forma no podía explicar que cubriera parte de la distancia que los separaba volviendo a posar una mano sobre la fría mejilla del joven–. Hiro… yo… yo…

Al fin comprendía uno de los grandes beneficios del alcohol: La destrucción total de las inhibiciones. Lo supo en cuanto sintió las palabras atascadas en su garganta, no producto de la duda, estaba segura de lo que sentía. Fue cuando la miró a los ojos. Cuando se perdió en esa mirada oscura, tan similar a la de su difunto hermano y a la vez tan diferente… porque no recordaba ese rasgo en la mirada de Tadashi… esa dureza… esa profundidad abismal y cálida en la que se sabía capaz de perder todo, hasta el último resquicio de libertad… ese magnetismo que la llevaba a recrearla en todo momento… esa profundidad capaz de devorar sus palabras y su fuerza de voluntad… esa profundidad, en ese segundo, dotada de tal frialdad… dotada de tal dolor… tal malditamente distante a pesar de sentir la piel del muchacho en su palma…

¿Cuánto podría vivir aceptando la lejanía? No sabía cuánto. Ignoraba cómo. Pero dudaba que a ese lapso de tiempo, más allá de su prolongación, pudiera llamarlo vida.

−Hiro, yo te quiero.

−También te quiero, HoneyLemon –no, no lo decía en serio. Esas palabras sonaban huecas. La inmediatez de la respuesta… incluso esa pequeña sonrisa, que distaba del gesto auténtico que ella ansiaba… una respuesta pronunciada como quien libera el aire después de contenerlo. No con alivio… sólo un acto reflejo apenas dotado de resignación…

−No… no, Hiro, tú no lo entiendes, yo te quiero –a esas alturas, cualquier recurso parecía válido para dotar a sus palabras de mayor fuerza, llegando incluso a asir el rostro del chico con ambas manos –Yo te quiero… para mí sola y nadie más… de tantas, tantas formas que no sabría por dónde o cómo empezar y aunque tú… aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, sin importar la respuesta que me des ahora, quiero que sepas… quiero que sepas y que no lo olvides… que sin importar lo que hagas o digas ahora o en el futuro… te quise, te quiero, te querré… y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie te querrá jamás tanto… tanto como yo te quiero ahora –daba la impresión de que acababa de terminar una larguísima carrera, sintiendo tal zumbido en los oídos que se sintió obligada a romper la quietud con cualquier cosa, aunque a esas alturas ya no tuviera nada más que hacer además de mantener la sonrisa–. Y antes de que lo digas, no, tu tía no cuenta.

Intentó Hiro, por su parte, dar con algo de aire, del mismo que parecía haber escapado de sus pulmones con celeridad, el mismo que tan esquivo parecía desde el momento en que las palabras de la química adquirieron peso y forma. Mismas palabras confirmadas por esa sonrisa… por las manos sobre sus mejillas… por la claridad del día y del superado despertar… por el dolor del cuello y la frialdad de su cuerpo. Sí estaba despierto. Sí había oído todo aquello. Sí era ella quien no le había dado tiempo para replicar hasta ese punto, sintiendo el peso de la verdad que lo aplastaba… el peso de esa desesperación… la certeza de la ausencia de la euforia lógica que debía de surgir tras oír algo así… dando paso a la certidumbre de su propia posición… de lo que era ella y de lo que era él.

−HoneyLemon… −sus propias palabras semejaban arena entre sus dientes… el mismo proceso de dar con las mismas pareció tortuoso–. No creo… no creo que sea una buena idea.

−¿Qué quieres decir? –Jamás imaginó que presenciaría un paso tan raudo entre la ilusión y el desconcierto… la decepción más absoluta.

−Tienes… tienes que estar confundida –por no mencionar que, en un comienzo, todo aquello se le antojó una retorcida broma… pero no, a ella no la creía capaz de alcanzar tales cotas de crueldad.

−Sé muy bien…

−No puedes… no puedes sentir tanto por mí, sencillamente no puedes –la interrumpió Hiro con desesperación, sabiendo que si esas manos seguía en su cara, muy pronto sería incapaz de articular algo coherente, fuera en su mente o con los labios.

−¿Y quién dice que no puedo?

−HoneyLemon… tengo quince años –buen trabajo, se felicitó burlón, cuando menos querías que te echaran en cara tu edad, vienes y lo blandes como si tal cosa–, tú… necesitas… tú mereces a alguien… mereces a alguien más maduro.

−Hiro…a veces olvidas… que eres un líder… pero ante todo, eres mi niño –ahí estaban esos dedos afianzando el agarre suave, sabiendo que con facilidad no lograría librarse de ellos… ni de ellos ni de la sonrisa que parecía surtir un efecto más contundente que las manos de la química–. Y eres todo lo que quiero.

−Soy un problema para cualquiera –contraatacó el muchacho con presteza, sin cuestionarse de dónde había sacado lo que parecía una verdad ignorada hasta por él mismo–. Tengo… me meto en problemas con tanta… tanta facilidad…

−Vivimos metiéndonos en problemas, ¿se te olvida acaso que somos héroes?

Daba la impresión de que la envergadura del debate interno del muchacho había bastado para aplastar sus cuerdas vocales, aguardando la química con el rostro del chico entre las manos una respuesta más, algo más tranquila que en un comienzo, pero tensa de todos modos. Porque en cuanto inició aquella andanada de excusas, esperó en todo momento que apareciera el nombre de aquella mosca muerta de la mano con la palabra novia con un corazón en un puño, latiendo cerca de sus oídos, manteniendo la sonrisa con tal de transmitirle la veracidad de sus sentimientos y ocultar su propia angustia. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo transcurría y las excusas se acumulaban, ese indeseado fantasma parecía apartarse cada vez más, inundándola un alivio que no se atrevía a abrazar del todo y una certeza que había llegado para quedarse…

Que todo cuanto los separaba en ese preciso instante no era más que su temor… su temor y una excusa más… la que presentía, sería la última oportunidad del fantasma de volver, de arrebatarle lo que tan cerca sentía…

−HoneyLemon… yo… −antes de verlo aparecer, sintió el cálido rubor del chico en sus palmas poco antes de bajar la vista–. Yo… no soy… no soy tan alto.

No supo si la risa que a duras penas logró contener era señal de alivio o de la gracia que le había causado el que, sabía, había sido el último e infructuoso intento de convencerla… de convencerse a sí mismo de la supuesta validez tras la absurda idea de vivir separados… aunque fuera un solo segundo.

−Mi niño… −ahí tenía esa mirada sobre ella… ahí tenía esa magnética oscuridad… la misma que imaginaba… la misma que desde siempre había ansiado−. ¿Y desde cuándo ha sido eso un problema?

−Para besarte… tendré dificultades.

−Que puedes compensar con muchas excusas, se ve que no te faltan.

−En realidad… sólo tengo una excusa.

−¿Y ésa cuál sería? –Sólo poco antes de cerrar del todo la distancia, HoneyLemon fue consciente del grado de cercanía… de las cosquillas que el aliento del muchacho le hacía… de esa solitaria mano que se perdía en su nuca, dubitativa…

−Amarte.

De la alegría que le brindaba. Con una sola palabra.


End file.
